


First Words

by jessiestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Iron Family, Mid-Avengers: Endgame, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: The domestic life, Tony and Pepper take care of each other and their little daughter. But a very special moment happens for Tony when Morgan gets to say one of her first words.





	First Words

It was quite early in the morning when Tony woke up, turning over the side just to find the bed empty. The kneaded sheets where Pepper once was were still warm, and he could see the fillet of light coming from the corridor, outside the opened door. 

The man stood up and put a red sweatshirt, washed the sleepiness away from his face and walked to their little girl’s bedroom. The door was slightly opened and inside, Pepper was sitting in the rocking chair with Morgan in her arms. Pep’s face was tired, and there were dark circles under the redheaded eyes, but there was a smile on her face. Tony just stared the two most important women of his life for a few seconds, in silence and complete awe. 

Damn, he was so lucky. 

He knocked the door weakly just to let Pepper know he was there. She answered by lifting her head to his direction as he entered the room. “Hey, hun. How’s she doing?” He asked.

“She had a bad dream, but she’s fine now.” Morgan’s face was on Pepper’s shoulder, and she slept like a little angel. His angel. He softly passed his hand on her head and laid a kiss on Pep’s head. 

“You should go back to sleep, I’ll take care of her.” 

She glanced at him, reluctant. But the woman knew he was probably right and she needed to rest. 

“She’s gonna be okay now.” Pep stood up carefully. “I hope.” She put their daughter back in her crib. The tiny birds in the baby mobile started to spin once she accidentally bumped into them on the way back.

“Go to bed, honey. Get some rest.” Tony put his hand around his wife’s waist and she rested her head on his shoulder, resembling the way Morgan slept on her arms moment’s ago. 

“I’m so tired.”

“I know. Taking care of two children at once is not easy.” He kissed her in her head, his hands caressing her in the back. She chuckled and put her lips on his, softly. 

“Thankfully I have her to help me look after you.” 

“Oh yeah, she keeps me straight in the line.” Tony glanced back at the girl sleeping peacefully. 

As Pepper went back to recuperate her sleep, Tony turned up the small piece of glass in the shelf so he could keep an eye on his daughter if anything happens. He closed the door quietly and walked to the opposite direction of his room, down to the living room and to his work table. 

With a cup of coffee on his hand, the man sat down, lighting up the room with a holographic display and going to work. Recently, Tony had been coming up with ideas for something that could become a suit for Pepper. He hadn’t put too much thought into it yet, but it was an idea he likes to tickle with. 

Time passed, the day became brighter and a few birds were singing. Tony didn’t even see the hours flying by, but there was something that could pull him out of his work in a second. A baby crying upstairs brought him back to the world, away from his thoughts. 

“ _ Boss?”  _ Friday spoke up.

“Hm, yep?” Tony sighed, passing a hand over his face. 

“ _ Your daughter is awake. From my readings, I assume she’s hungry.”  _

“Thanks, Friday.” He nodded and stood up, his hands making a gesture in the air to throw away what he has been working on and then clapping twice, turning the device off as the man ran up the stairs. 

He opened Morgan’s room door and approached her with a smile. “Hey, hey, sweetheart.” The little girl looked up to him and kept crying as he picked her up, stroking her hair. “I know, you’re hungry, right? I’m like that when I’m hungry too.” He smiled at her. “C’ mon, let’s go grab a bite.”

They went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Tony put baby Morgan into her chair so he could decide how to feed her properly next. He’d done that before, but she probably wouldn’t want to eat the same thing every time he fed her. 

“Friday, could you give me a hand?”

_ “Of course.” _

“There are probably some notes Pepper left me about food, or there was something in one of those books on my baby prep file…” His voice went weaker as the girl in the little chair stopped crying and was trying to mumble a couple of words. His mouth formed a smile and he just looked at her, trying not to end her attempt as she was clearly very interested in a glass on the table in front of her. Her arms were stretched towards it, and her mouth was opening and closing as undistinguished syllables came out of it.

Tony giggled softly and crossed his arms, blinking rapidly because he didn’t want to cry over that. She was trying very hard to reach the glass so that she leaned her body forward and the chair moved an inch. By seeing that, the father ran toward her, picking up the closest toy in the table and handling to her. “Why don’t we forget that glass, huh?” She held the toy, looking at it and then back to the man in front of her. 

Morgan giggled loudly and threw the toy at him. “Dadda,” she said.

Instantly, Tony froze. He blinked a couple of times let the words sink in, his mouth opened in shock. “ _ Yes!”  _ He celebrated, taking the girl on his arms and lifting her in the air, making the little one laugh, and then brought her down by laying a big kiss on her cheek. There were tears on his eyes and a feeling of warmth on his chest. But there was no arc reactor there - it was just his heart pounding at this kind of happiness he still wasn’t used to feeling. 

He looked back at the chair but didn’t put Morgan there again. “You know what? Let’s wake mommy up so she can eat with us.” Both father and daughter went upstairs, and Tony was so proud he felt like he could beat any bad guy right here, right now.


End file.
